Antibiotic resistance is a serious and growing phenomenon in contemporary medicine and has emerged as a major public health concern of the 21st century. Therefore, novel classes of broad-spectrum antibiotics, especially those that target novel mechanisms of action, are needed to treat multidrug-resistant pathogens.